


宠爱合集

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin
Summary: 只有羽毛脑补的是25-26岁的时期 其他都是30代





	宠爱合集

羽毛的场合  
*  
“yoko.....yoko....."妹妹头的大眼青年猫从背后抱着横山裕呢喃，一只手环上横山裕的腰间另一只手怎么都无法穿过对方紧贴着床垫毫无间隙侧躺的身躯。迷糊的尝试了几次之后烦躁起来，喉间发出呼噜呼噜意味不明的声响。  
横山裕一向浅眠，身后人翻身搭上他的腰腹时就已经醒了，只不过刚刚做了个梦，意识还有些迷茫。隔着t恤感受到对方滚烫的身躯整个贴了上来，大概是手和承受着横山裕上半身体重的床垫搏斗无果之后，脸和前胸才不情不愿的黏上横山的后背，一只手弯曲的挤在两人的身体中间极不舒服。涉谷昴难得在睡觉的时候如此的粘人，两人刚刚在一起的时候，因为不习惯与人共眠涉谷昴还坚持分床睡。横山裕花了半分钟让自己稍微清醒一些才转过身搂着娇小的恋人。  
“subaru怎么了？”习惯性的抚上对方柔软的发丝，顺着耳侧一路滑过脸颊。横山裕的体温就如同他的性格和肤色，常年如同一颗透着寒气的软玉，就算自己觉得不冷手脚却还是比常人微凉。此时抚摸两下涉谷昴烧人的面颊，越发觉得不对劲。睁开眼拉远些距离，卧室只有微彻底拉好的窗帘透出清冷朦胧的光，看上起离天彻底亮还有些时间。涉谷昴皱着眉头仿佛不太情愿离开了这颗大冰块，却提不起力气任由对方摆布。横山裕这下彻底清醒了，认真的先是手背撩开对方的刘海贴上对方渗着薄汗的额头，大概是因为高热涉谷踢开了大半截被子，一条腿夹着高高堆起的被子露在外面。  
有些烫，横山裕严肃的坐起来，顺手抓着对方的脚踝扒开对方贪凉的腿重新收进被子里掖好，又引来对方不情不愿的一声无意义的呜咽。  
“好像发烧了，乖乖呆着我去拿水和药。”很清楚对方的虚弱体质，家里常备着一抽屉的各色药品，倒不至于天还没亮就要去街上给他找药，横山裕掀开自己那半边被子就准备下床。涉谷昴昏昏沉沉的倒在被横山裕摆好的位置上，伸长手想抓对方的衣摆，无奈横山裕下床速度之迅猛，涉谷昴扑了个空，不甘心的单手在床单上用力挠了两下就丧失力气的摊在床上再没有了动静。

迷糊中被拉开手，一个冰凉的东西抵在腋下，涉谷滚烫的身体突然接触到低于常温太多的事物忍不住打了个哆嗦。“suburu。”迷迷糊糊听到横山裕在喊他，身体也被扯起来夹在几个软绵绵的抱枕上。干燥的嘴皮边堵上一个杯子，“喝水。”毫无意识的张开口，感受到温热的液体流入喉头带来一丝润泽，不由得变成低头去够水杯，喝的又狠又急，手也无意识的要抬起抓水杯。  
“慢点，慢点。哎呀.......夹好....”横山裕唯恐对方呛到又看到对方夹着体温计的手臂即将打开，一手抓着水杯加强倾斜的角度一手把涉谷的手臂重新贴紧身体，语气里不禁带上了老妈子般的焦虑，末了再把手伸进宽松的睡衣里确认一遍体温计的位置，冰凉的指尖无可避免的触碰到涉谷滚烫的皮肤惹得对方一阵颤栗。  
“yoko、yoko.....好热....”天知道小个子泪眼汪汪满脸潮红的样子有多么诱人，横山裕略显粗鲁的拨开对方有些傻气的刘海贴上一个贴热帖，再利索的抽出温度计。  
“38度......哪有这么热....”不想承认自己被这样的涉谷昴迷的七荤八素，横山裕有些别扭的嘟囔。“好了好了，再睡一下。我去给你做点什么再吃药。”涉谷昴显然发现了直接触摸横山裕的身体会太过刺激，但是隔着一层睡衣粘上去就是恰到好处的冰凉，此时八爪鱼一般缠绕着横山裕不撒手。横山裕的半边身体都已经沦陷，虽说理智上很清楚他应该马上给涉谷昴做个粥之类的喝一下再快点吃药，但是身体却因为对方难得的撒娇攻势而败下阵来。涉谷昴一向喜欢对自己的另一个竹马村上信五撒娇，却鲜少对横山裕做那些孩子气的行为，横山裕不止一次在内心偷偷的吃醋，但因为要保护自己身为一个立派大人的威严而假意不屑这种撒娇行为。横山裕微微施力假意想挣脱涉谷软绵绵的束缚。  
“不要。不准走。”涉谷皱着眉拒绝，被垫高的头部刚好卡在横山裕腰间，坚定的语气末了头抵在对方腰侧毫无章法的用力拱了拱。被触到敏感带，横山裕往后退去，用尽全力才阻止自己发出曾被所有人都嫌弃嘲讽过不符合他冷酷美男子外观的魔性笑声。  
“不吃药还是会很难受啊......”横山裕垂目，盯着对方单纯由于发热而红的滴血的耳廓，好声好气的劝道。然而生病中的涉谷昴比往常更难揣测，全由着性子撒娇。“要亲亲。”仰起脸撅嘴，头上还贴着白色的退热贴因为汗液导致半边稍微失去粘性，要掉不掉的在额角晃悠，前额的刘海更是乱的一塌糊涂，看起来如此邋遢的涉谷竟有魔力般的吸引力。横山裕差点就受了蛊惑要附身亲吻太过可爱的恋人。最终还是爱害羞的个性占了上风，“说什么呢，要是我也发烧了可怎么办。”一掌盖住脸人撅起的唇瓣，横山裕摸摸鼻子假装冷静的扭头把体温计放到床头柜上。  
“啾”涉谷反倒双手抓着横山的手腕玩起对方的手心，温热的嘴唇贴上手掌短促的轻啄一下，再吸住对方的手心舌尖舔弄几下松开的时候发出“啵————”的一声，不用看便知道手心中央肯定有一片浅浅的烟粉色。横山裕的心如同手掌一般酥酥麻麻，深深吸了口气，试图收回手却无法达到。就两人悬殊的力道差异来说，这自然是不可能的。  
纯粹是个人意志力在作祟。  
横山裕任由对方玩着自己的手，两三轮之后原本微冰的手已经被正在发烧的人暖热，涉谷昴抓着对方温热还有些潮湿的手放在自己脸侧看上去惬意又餍足。  
“subaru，subaru”横山裕用力音呼喊半响没了动静的恋人，在一片沉默中不得不接受对方撩完就睡的事实。  
算了，如果把手扯出来对方说不定又要醒了闹脾气，不如叫外卖吧。横山裕无奈的用拥有自由的那只手抓起涉谷的手机。对方因为发烧显得有些粗重的呼气喷在横山的手背上，横山的注意力全部都被那一股股的气流吸引，他叹了口气仿佛一个对现状无能为力的爸爸，撕掉对方额头上已经没太大意义的退热贴顺带理顺前额的乱毛，长时间往上翻的头发垂下来也不能变回原状，呈中分状态往两边大剌剌的岔开，横山的指尖轻拂那块露出来的光洁额头忍不住附身印上一个不着痕迹的吻。  
“睡个好觉，subaru。”

 

雏仓的场合  
*  
“tatsu喝完这杯就不喝了好么？”村上有些犹豫的给大仓忠义倒酒，盯着对方的脸色到底是没有继续倒下去，小半杯酒红色的液体在杯底打转。  
“怎么这么少！”看上去已经不止微醺的人撑着半边小歪脸往嘴里送芝士。明明已经意识恍惚却对酒杯里的刻意减少过的量格外敏感，挣扎着要去够村上手里的瓶子。尚且清醒的村上存了一丝调戏的心，上下左右晃动着酒瓶看眼前人不得要领的扑腾。  
最终又容易晕又容易吐的大仓栽倒在村上怀里，“信酱——————”不满的拖长音。  
“撒娇也没用哦。”非常清楚收拾烂摊子的人将会成为自己，村上揉上埋在自己怀里的大型犬，吹瓶把最后剩下不多的酒直接喝光。而身下人的肤色已经变成令人喜闻乐见的粉红，大仓的领子大大的扯开，粉色顺着脖颈延伸到胸口。嗜酒如命的大仓唯独对红酒十分敏感，喝不到一瓶就会进入恍惚状态，然而又对红酒配芝士的吃法欲罢不能，导致每次都中招。虽然村上也不太介意偶尔来这么一次，粘人的大仓在醉酒时不会像往常一样任性，更多了一份温顺的可爱。  
“我去给你叫车，你待会直接出去就是了。好么？”村上扶起大仓认真的叮嘱道。对方眯起眼睛紧簇着眉头没有作声。“听到了么？”村上拍拍大仓的脸，没用什么力气对方却仿佛受了天大的委屈，撇着嘴上目线可怜巴巴的盯了一会村上，才像个小学生一样大力点头。你这家伙，到底行不行啊.....村上看着对方晃晃悠悠又倒在桌子上的身影，操心的要命。

“okura，你好歹也使点劲。”大仓半依着村上被送进电梯，想着身下人可靠自然是一分力气都不肯出，把所有的力气都压在村上身上，看到对方皱起眉头都不舍得打他的样子，洋洋得意的像个恶作剧成功的孩子。“站稳，我准备放手了哦。”村上掂量一下对方软趴趴的半边身体有些不放心的试探着退后。见大仓还好好的站着，胸前露出烧粉的赤裸皮肤。啧。这幅无防备的样子真是够了，村上没生好气的上前把对方抓乱的领口拢好细致的一颗颗扣上扣子，期间大仓一直露出一种傻里傻气的令人烦躁不已的笑容，整理完毕顺手按了一楼。  
“tatsu回到家给我个信息哦。”再看了一眼对方昏昏沉沉又透着傻笑好欺负的脸，“听见没，发信息可以做到么？”按住电梯门的开口，“tatsu！”  
大仓才像刚回过神一般看着村上有些发火前兆的脸，“嗯！”迷糊的大力点头，抬起来的瞬间甚至的觉得有些缺氧。村上这才舒缓了表情，依旧是无法掩饰的忧虑，看着电梯门关上的间隙里对方有些寂寞的小脸。  
村上停在彻底关上的电梯门点顿了顿，算了，大概没事吧，那家伙也不是小孩了。  
才刚走进家门，村上一颗心又吊起来，想来想去还是非常非常不放心。哎，我还是下楼再确认一下好了。

一下楼就看到国民偶像大仓忠义君横尸在大堂的沙发上，像一个刚打怪失败急需补血的玩家。不知道对方是觉得这个动作舒服还是因为潜意识还存留着一点自己是偶像的自知之明，整个脸埋在沙发垫里。一巴掌拍上对方挺翘的屁股，“tatsu！哎....你真是....”村上无奈的看了一眼身下扭来扭去烂醉如泥的人，又看了一眼停在大堂门口以大仓的长腿走路大概10步不到的距离的的士。沉重的叹气。  
“村上君...好想吐....”煞白的小脸上浮着两块奇异的红晕，大仓显得有些可怜兮兮。虽然村上非常清楚这是对方惯用的伎俩。  
“好了好了，我送你回家好么。”村上最终放弃了回到自己家舒舒服服的看一场球赛的原定计划。认命的把对方架在自己身上，前方的司机大概是等得不耐烦了，走下车来殷勤的望着这边。而大仓此时已经丢弃了理智，环抱村上的腰积极的在耳侧索吻。村上翻了个白眼拍了一下对方不安分的脑袋，“有人看着呢，你是不是想上头条。”  
“....信酱为什么刚刚不直接让我留宿...”耳边的呢喃听上去委屈至极。村上幻想了一下对方把自己家浴室吐的到处都是的画面不由打了个冷颤。  
“我可不想和醉鬼睡一张床。”村上理直气壮的回应，终于来到大堂外面。司机亲切的走过来想搭把手，村上不着痕迹的躲过对方礼貌的道谢，终于把热衷于麻烦年上恋人的三十岁小鬼塞进的士后座，自己也跟着进去。

好在，这位国民偶像还有些自觉没有在车上胡闹，村上信五松了口气。但是等他搀着大仓进了电梯间，对方就仿佛过年般兴奋起来，抓着村上上下其手，被拍头之后俏皮的吐舌，导致村上非常怀疑眼前人到底是真醉还是装醉。  
“信酱信酱————”急不可耐的凑过来，村上不但要搂着他软趴趴的身体还要在他身上摸出钥匙，一边还要躲避对方不合时宜的亲吻。这样缠斗了好一阵，村上终于放弃了，掐着大仓的下巴，“站好。”大仓规规矩矩的站好，一副极为无辜又乖顺的模样。  
“钥匙给我。”大仓拍拍自己两边的口袋，最终在上衣夹层里扯出一串钥匙。村上叹气，刚转过身想开门就感受到身后又躁动起来，仿佛玩一二三木头人，憋着口气面色不善的回头迎接他的是大仓一脸无害的笑容。  
“进门之前都不准动。”

好不容易战胜了钥匙，村上嘴角浮起一丝抖s的微笑，大力扯过大仓进屋按在门背。唇齿间掠夺的气息令本来就呼吸不畅的大仓更加缺氧。热意又蒸腾起来，焚炙着他的身体，还有早就运作不良的脑袋。大仓贪婪的回吻着村上，晶莹的唾液数次流淌下来粘腻的糊在下巴上，若是往常身上年上的恋人一定会非常嫌弃的扯过纸巾帮他擦净，然而今晚似乎受到大仓浸满酒精的身躯的影响，村上仿佛并没有非常在意。取而代之的是平日妥善收起来的虎牙，碾在柔软的唇瓣戳刺，大仓虽觉得有些疼痛，但更多的还是顺应有些受虐倾向的欲望。甚至在相衔的另两片唇即将退走之际还不满的主动追上，继续仍未餍足的纠缠。

“好了好了.....tatsu，该洗洗睡了。”仍旧存在一丝理智的村上拉开身上不断索求的大型犬，见对方茫然的半眯着眼睛无辜的注视他，被红酒晕染的偏深色唇瓣上尽是利齿凌虐的痕迹，微张着喘息，下巴干了又湿透着津液的反光。  
“为什么？”对方歪着头似乎真的很疑惑，又一次扯开领口开始脱掉衣服。毫无章法又急不可耐。三下五除二就把自己的上半身扒了精光，又不顾皮带的阻拦就想扒掉自己的西裤，尝试了几次无果之后，急躁又委屈的看着村上。

若看见自己恋人如此积极还没有反应，那村上信五一定是个性冷淡。而现实是，村上此刻完全不想管明天自己的早间主持，只想把磨人的恋人摁在玄关来一发。环顾了一圈玄关隔着尖锐的杂物，到底是心疼大仓遇到一点小磕碰就哇哇大叫的脆弱肉体。

“tatsu乖，我们进房间再做好么？”食指骚动大仓的下巴，那块软肉怕痒，大仓咯咯的笑着缩起下巴夹住村上的手指，村上一边逗弄他一边轻车熟路的揭开对方刚才半天奋战无果的皮带。  
大仓倾向前方挂在村上身上大半个屁股都露出来，双手紧紧环在对方腰间。脸蹭在对方宽阔的肩膀上似乎找了个好位置之后就不动了，村上半搂着他抚摸有些凸起的后背，指尖顺着尾椎骨一下一下的按揉，没一会大仓就传来平稳的呼吸声。  
睡着了啊，村上呼出一口气。小心翼翼的把对方的重量移到自己身上，大仓最近不用上剧又不控制饮食了，村上捏了一把对方腰上软软的肉惹得熟睡的青年在睡梦中闷哼一声，非常了解对方一旦睡着就难以醒来的习性，村上并不担心自己没力气公主抱对方，磕磕绊绊地把人移到卧室。再去浴室找了毛巾用热水打湿给醉鬼擦了一遍身体换上睡衣。  
看看时间已经接近清晨，差不多该去电视台了。村上看了一眼对方乖乖睡着的侧脸，指尖不由自主描绘下巴和脸侧的轮廓。  
“小混蛋。”  
下一刻毫不留情的弹上对方的额头。

 

janiben互指环节。［题目是：关八里面谁喝醉了最麻烦。］  
“当然是maru啊！”“maru牙败啊.....”“maru和大仓两个人喝醉之后就会向ol一样kyakyakya的笑个不停，简直可怕。”  
“hina你觉得呢？  
”毋庸置疑是大仓，大概是因为你们还没见识过大仓真正可怕的时候。”村上安静的听完门把们七嘴八舌的吐槽后，一脸高深莫测的陈述。  
大仓低下头偷瞄了一眼村上，嘴角难以抑制的露出一个小孩子做坏事要赢得大人关注的得逞笑容。

 

84的场合  
*  
“sho酱怎么又不吃饭。”锦户亮吃完自己那份看到安田缩在乐屋的沙发上摆弄手机，眼前的便当还是规规整整的摆着一如刚刚拿到的样子。  
“嗯嗯，我一会就吃。最近没什么食欲。”安田难得有些萎靡的样子，锦户皱着眉看着垂下头鼻尖夹着装饰用的镜片稍稍滑下，后者带着夸张的戒指不在意的它推上一些。他只是匆匆抬眼扫了一下锦户亮，就继续低头编辑文本。本想发作又碍于在乐屋成员们都在各干各的事情，锦户只好有些不甘心的在他耳边小声叮嘱，“那至少吃点菜，下午还要练舞呢。”  
“好——”安田转头对锦户笑笑。

“sho酱还不睡么？”锦户在自己卧室躺下好久外面依然不断传来吉他断断续续的声响，揉着眼睛走到客厅。  
“明天不是休息么，想写写歌反正也不困。”回应他的是安田的后脑勺。这家伙最近频繁的染烫头发折腾好一圈才剪短回归黑色，说是黑色其实洗过两次头之后就泛起之前染发的痕迹呈现出一种深棕色，若在阳光下看就格外明显。锦户一直非常不满这种为了追求时尚而牺牲健康的做法，无奈自己恋人放荡不羁的个性，对于他的建议丝毫不予理会，慢慢的他的接受宽容度也就高了许多。但还是会在对方穿着连衣裙蹦跶着走上前说我们去约会吧的时候，面目表情的扔过一条裤子盖在对方头上。  
“已经一点了，写什么歌。”锦户立刻不满起来，明天是难得的休息日，自己可是老早就洗白白了等着安田回到卧室抓紧时间来一发呢。他坐在安田前面认真的拿走对方怀里的吉他，抽出纸笔，注视着面前明显看上去有些疲惫的安田。“你最近好像不太注意休息，作息和饮食都不规律。”锦户亮长着一双人见人怜的下垂眼，但是一旦皱起来就会凶恶无比，此时他正是以这种凶恶无比的眼神瞪着安田。  
“有么？”安田很困惑望着眼前严肃无比的恋人，他洗了澡才来到客厅，此时只随便披着件浴袍，锦户很确定他身上肯定没有穿浴袍以外的东西，不如说他现在没有裸着坐在这里已经是稍微注意气温的表现。十月的晚上说是不冷也透出阵阵寒意，安田的头发才刚洗过明显是只用浴巾随便糊弄一下，几缕发丝还拧在一起滴水。  
“你…………哎………”锦户的目光被对方滴水的头发吸引，本想再教育一番，接着又觉得说也是徒劳。“我给你吹个头发，这样下去头疼还会感冒的…真是的…怎么一遇到自己的事情就这么不靠谱…”风筒的声音打断了锦户不高兴的碎碎念，安田没有再企图拿起自己刚刚写写画画的本子，而是安静的享受恋人给自己吹头发的福利。尽管对方有些粗暴的撸动他的头，有时候还因为风筒隔得太近而烫的够呛。

“好了。”锦户亮颇为满意的检阅自己的作品。干燥的头发摸起来涩涩的，是安田多次漂发带来的后遗症。锦户把自己埋进对方的发旋里用力嗅着好闻的味道，安田的头发看似剪短不少却只有鬓角，在顶端为了方便做发型还是留出可以绑小辫子的长度。  
“去睡觉。”锦户拍拍安田的肩膀，仿佛催促小学生放弃电视去休息的妈妈。

 

摊在床上，锦户亮又心猿马意的在安田光裸平坦的腹部画圈。他在心里咒骂一声，然后把这一切都归咎于安田喜欢裸睡，紧接着突然一转身跨坐在对方身上。直直的盯着身下人，在昏黄的灯光下，没化妆的安田眼下笼罩着一层颇为明显的黑眼圈，半睁开的上挑眼却让人怦然心动。锦户知道若是现在求欢，安田必然不会拒绝，但是又非常在意对方整个人紧绷的精神状态。锦户又揪起好看的眉头，用自己的额头贴上对方的。安田的身体呈现出健康的温热感，锦户闭上眼如同小动物般只是依恋的蹭了蹭。  
“sho酱………”纤长的睫毛随着眼睛颤动，安田只睁开眼盯了一会就被那迅速的频率糊了眼，继而闭上眼睛轻抚对方结实的后腰。  
深色皮肤的恋人在他身上趴了一会，却迟迟没有下一步动作。安田有些疑惑的睁开眼正好对上对方深邃的眼眸，距离太近安田感到有些失焦，锦户却极为不好意思的马上扭头从安田身上下来。  
“？”安田莫名其妙的看着对方把头转向床头柜准备要熄灯的模样。刚刚从自己身上下来的时候如果不是错觉，对方已经有了反应。直到房间黑暗一片，安田依旧注视着身边的人。慢慢眼睛适应了光线，冷色的月光不太均匀的洒在房间，安田紧盯着对方仿佛刀刻出来的侧面。  
锦户闭上眼睛也无法逃脱旁边探寻的眼睛。终于不耐烦夹杂害羞的把对方的脑袋蛮横的按进自己怀里。“因为sho酱看起来很累的样子……所以…………”拖长音的所以莫名让安田想笑，特别是可以想象到对方红了耳朵的可爱表情。  
所以？所以什么，所以不做么？

安田抓着锦户的手掀开被子，按对方刚刚一模一样的动作跨坐在对方身上，这个动作明显把小型犬吓得一愣。适应了被子温度的身体突然暴露在空气中，手臂上窜起一串鸡皮疙瘩。安田捧着锦户的脸俯下身，将锦户有些期待的小神情尽收眼底。在床上的安田就算是居下位也不自觉偶而散发出一丝令锦户怦然心动的霸气，与平时温柔的印象相反，他的接吻动作堪称粗暴，炽热的唇瓣抵上锦户的，舌尖只有一瞬温柔舔舐着对方的下唇紧接着便抓紧对方的脸庞半强迫的加深这个吻，扫过口腔内壁和脆弱的上颚，一向在各个方面都不服输的锦户也不甘示弱抓住安田的腰借力，舌头纠缠在一起，湿润的水声暧昧的搅动着，鼻尖也溢出浓腻的喘息。四唇分离，安田又在锦户唇上轻啄一下，对方一直紧闭的双眸这才缓慢的睁开，原本就漆黑的深邃眼眸透出闪着流光的水汽，看起来格外无辜可怜。  
“至少给你一个晚安吻。”安田依旧没有起身，趴在锦户身上稍微拉开点距离，露出这几天难得见到的爽朗微笑。接着一翻身又利落的躺回原位还顺便贴心的拉上被子。  
“？？？”锦户亮懵然的看着对方孤心寡欲闭上眼睛的侧脸，两片微肿的薄唇颤动半天也没说出句话。  
sho酱…哪有你这么激烈的晚安吻啊。

 

次日。  
“sho酱我叫了外卖哦，快起床啦。”锦户在客厅呼唤。  
“唔……………你先吃………”  
然而锦户非常熟悉恋人的个性，一旦说出这种回复也就意味着安田大概这顿也不会吃了。锦户顶着休息不佳的黑眼圈，恶狠狠的来到房间掀开被子。  
“给我起床！！！！！”  
安田起身片刻，扫了一眼又开始发火的小型犬瞬间躺回原位，接着才在对方瞬也不瞬的注视下缓慢的爬起来拣了一件宽松的t恤随意套上。

“吃不下了。”安田没两下就放下筷子。  
“嗯？”锦户挑眉，考虑到安田食欲不佳锦户特地挑选了清淡的菜式连自己珍爱的炸鸡块都没有点。  
“嗯……”安田没什么精神的蔫着，指甲有一下没一下的敲击外卖的塑料壳。  
锦户叹出一口气，接过对方的餐具，用勺子挖了些食物送到安田唇边。   
“？亮…………？”安田一开口那个勺子就不由分说的堵住安田的嘴，被逼无奈只好咽下。好不容易吞下想说话又来了一勺，锦户粗暴的盛饭方法每勺都丰盛的几乎要溢出勺子边缘。两三勺下去，一盒饭也少了小半。  
安田别开头，而锦户干脆坐到了他面前。“等一下………亮……啊………”不出意外再次被对方粗暴的硬塞一勺子。安田差点被卡住，那些食物几乎是直接从喉管推下下去的。安田忍着咳嗽，嘴里鼓鼓的抓住锦户的手恳求着摇头。  
锦户不为所动，也不给对方开口的机会，安田用手比划着我自己来 ，想从锦户手里拿过属于自己的餐具，被拒绝了。安田几乎抓狂，单手捂着嘴咆哮，“不要了不要了我快吐了…咳咳咳咳”  
锦户这才放下手里的刑具，端着杯水送到安田唇边拍他的背，动作轻柔的仿佛刚刚那个不近人情逼他吃饭的人是别人。  
“下次再不吃饭，我就这样喂你吃。”锦户凶巴巴的在旁边威胁。  
“知道啦……我吃……”安田苦着脸心有余悸的抚着胸口。  
“………sho酱要注意身体。”锦户听到对方回应之后声音软下来，下垂眼又耷拉下去回归到人见尤怜的作弊模式。尤其是还双手抓着安田的一只手摆弄，像极了急于讨好恋人的小女生，头也缩进安田的颈窝。  
“不然…我会担心的………”细如蚊呐的嘟囔听不真切，只有鼻尖的热气喷在锁骨上真实饱满。  
安田犹豫了一下，伸手环住对方消瘦的躯体。“对不起，亮，让你担心了。”沉吟一下做出几乎只有口型的回应，闭上眼睛安慰性的吻上对方的头顶，接着下巴也顶上同一个位置轻轻磨蹭。  
锦户靠在安田的颈窝只感受到声带的颤动，关键性的话语并未听见，坐直身子一双眼睛扑闪扑闪，“你刚刚说什么？”  
安田一愣接着难得有些调皮的笑起来，“你猜？”

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 只有羽毛脑补的是25-26岁的时期 其他都是30代


End file.
